The project is concerned with the development of analytical procedures using differential pulse polarography for the determination of N-nitrosamines in various products and body fluids. The various factors influencing these methods such as pH, presence of various electrolytes etc., will be examined. Procudures will be developed to eliminate interferences that limit sensitivity in biological fluids such as trace amounts of protein and other surface active agents. Concurrent with the development of methods for N-nitrosamines methods for nitrite and nitrate will be further developed and evaluated against current standard procedures. The analytical methods will be utilized in metabolic studies of N-nitrosamines and nitrites and also for the study of the chemical properties of the N-nitroso group. Factors influencing the formation of nitrosamines will be investigated.